


Private Dancer, Private Nurse

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>401) His Private Nurse - Arlene James<br/>Her Undoing<br/>Katie Derham was dark and mysterious, movie-star handsome and dangerously seductive even when flat on her back. And prim and professional Darcey Bussell was supposed to live alone with this woman, tending to her every need as her private nurse? She didn't stand a chance.<br/>But then, neither did the single mum. Because Darcey was too good at what she did, too easy to like, to want… to need. Yet no matter how strong her desire, Katie couldn't bring the innocent beauty any further into the nightmare of her life — especially since her fall was no accident. Especially since Katie would do anything to keep sweet, sweet Darcey safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounded

The second that Darcey Bussell, a prim and proper private nurse had set eyes on Katie Derham, she had known she was in trouble. Even flat on her back she was alluring. The woman was darkly myseterious, soft and yet prickly. She would be forced to spend hour upon hour with her, tending to her every need. She was not going to survive without falling for her. Katie's daughter, a little girl of just five, had been sent to live with her parents whilst she was taken care of... in every concievable way. 

Katie was abrasive, feisty and yet... broken. Deep down Darcey had known that the second she laid eyes on her. That Katie had tried so hard to end her own life, breaking her back and neck in the process, was simply horrific. Although much of her soul cried out to Darcey to run, far far away, she could not. She had known the second she saw Katie that she would not just tend to her care, but she would do her best to get the woman to talk. Katie, of course, blocked her every move, insisting it was for her own good. Katie, although abrasive, was often at least cheerful, if a little obnoxious with it. Her friends visited and, as Darcey fed, cleaned, bathed and took care of her, she felt invisible, almost like a Cinderella figure.... and then something changed. A family friend visited, spoke about sin and praying that Katie had left hers in the past when she attempted suicide, and yet... when the man was gone, Katie had been all the more abrasive, rude and broken. She had been openly weeping when Darcey first entered the room and had, instantly, put up her shield. Darcey, however, being good at her job, had taken the bad manners in stride, her gentleness had never once changed since she heard what happened, even before her temperament had been the same. She was still the same caring, loving woman she always had been. Slowly the roles of patient and nurse had begun to fade, frightening Katie all the more. How could she put Darcey through this?


	2. Chased Away

Katie had done her level best to chase Darcey from her, hating that as she healed she needed her both more, as a woman, and less, as a nurse. The way she pushed Darcey away never worked until eventually she snapped, screaming abuse at the other woman, hurling the same horrible, painful words at Darcey as she had lived with her whole life. Darcey had never once run from her... until she did. 

By this point Katie could walk, and often did. Darcey continued to stay and, since Katie's child was now home, take care of the little girl. Katie now kept her words to herself, although she still attempted to push Darcey away, she could not let Darcey see her like that, not wounded, not hurt and she refused to let her child see her hurting. The result had been the same, the same man had visited, threatening that, since Katie now lived with Darcey, he would see the child taken away. Katie had erupted, turning her anger on Darcey and the girl, her daughter had fled and Darcye had given chase, dragging the girl from the road in time to save her life, but not in time to avoid the crash for herself. Katie had done her level best then to calm her child, sending her inside to call for an ambulance. 

When Darcey next came round she was sheltered in Katie's arms, the woman's soft sobs shaking her to her core. Her touch was light on Katie's cheek even as she was pulled away for medical attention. Katie had stayed with her then. 

She was released a day later, bruised, battered and pained. 

Her return to Katie's side was one that was slow, but determined and she had found herself greeted by a tearful Katie, the other woman's lips soft over hers, claiming her at last. 

They had stayed at home, healing side by side, Katie's child sent once again to Katie's mother until she was able to get over her shock. 

Katie had stopped fighting her love that day, as she sat, cradling Darcey in her arms. The kisses came softly and slowly and yet, each one cemented something truthful within them. 

Katie loved her and Darcey would fight for that love.


	3. Together We Can

A full year later they were married. 

Katie had proposed as soon as they were both able to walk and enjoy life without pain-killers and yet, having had such a rough ride, they had spent the year getting to know one another, both romantically and personally. 

Darcey had been the one to move in, choosing to stay with Katie at her home, needing to spend her nights curled in Katie's arms. 

Nothing had changed between them, Darcey still fussed and Katie still tried to convince her not to... but they had let one another learn how to live as one half of a couple. 

The end of the wait to be married had been Valentine's day, Katie smiling at the irony. A year ago she had been brought low enough to consider death, this year she was married. 

Everything had worked out in the end.


End file.
